15 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno. 25. urodziny Ziarna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Drużyna A III - odc. 12, Krzyk mody (The A - Team III, ep. 12, Hot Styles); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Daleko od szosy - odc. 6/7 - Egzamin - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Płonący brzeg - odc. 6/8 (Burning Shore, The (a.k.a. Montagna di diamanti), ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Ukryte królestwa. cz. 1. Pod gołym niebem (Hidden Kingdoms. Small worlds, giant stories) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Tajemnice ptaków cz. 2. We własnym gnieździe (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus. Feathering the Nest); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Vikersund) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund ( 1 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Vikersund) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund ( 2 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Vikersund) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3034; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pedro's Cup 2015 - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Prezydent - Miłość w Białym Domu (American President, The) - txt. str. 777 109'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Rob Reiner; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Annette Benning, Martin Sheen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Pogorzelisko (Incendies (aka Scorched)) - txt. str. 777 125'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Francja (2009); reż.:Denis Villeneuve; wyk.:Lubna Azabal, Allen Altman, Maxim Gaudette, Melissa Desormeaux-Poulin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Żywe trupy II - odc. 8/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 8, Nebraska); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Żywe trupy II - odc. 9/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 9, Triggerfinger); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 W matni (Web of Lies); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Tristan Dubois; wyk.:Tara Nicodemo, Ted Whitall, Andrew Walker, Majandra Delfino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 54 Park Narodowy - definicja; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 100% Natury - odc. 2 - Hrubieszów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1118; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1237 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1238 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1239 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1240 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Ostersund - 10 km techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata: Ostersund - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Ostersund - 10 km techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata: Ostersund - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Rumunia (121) "Wokół Braszowa"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Attyla - cz. 1 (Attila The Hun) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2178; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9 - Spisek - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabaretowe Hity - 2013 roku (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 586 Daj znak! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 21 "Kubeł zimnej wody" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "PODRÓŻ" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 124 "NIEBEZPIECZNE SPORTY" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Młodych Panów (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi - odc. 5/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Krew z krwi - odc. 6/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie (cz. 2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Hańba (Disgrace); dramat kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Attyla - cz. 1 (Attila The Hun) 86'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Dick Lowry; wyk.:Gerard Butler, Powers Boothe, Simmone Mackinnon, Reg Rogers, Tim Curry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 35 (Lie to me s. II ep. Black and White); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Opole 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 364; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Eurowiadomości 07:35 Lider - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 09:05 Zimowa jazda 09:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Zima w Regionach; magazyn 09:55 Pogoda - 15.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy; widowisko kameralne 10:15 Żyjmy Zdrowo; magazyn 10:30 Ginące zawody; reportaż 10:45 Agro Kurier; magazyn 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 41; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 68; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn - 1 Liga: UMKS Kęczanin Kęty - TS Victoria PWSZ Wałbrzych; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:33 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Pracownia Inspiracji 18:00 Schlesien Journal; magazyn 18:15 Niecodzienni, nietypowi, niezwykli; cykl reportaży 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Nasza Wieś; reportaż 19:00 Puls Kościoła; magazyn 19:15 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego; magazyn 19:35 Legendy regionalne; cykl reportaży 19:45 Za kierownicą 20:10 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012; magazyn 20:25 Żyjmy Zdrowo; magazyn 20:35 Ukryte prawdy; reportaż 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 15.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 15.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 364; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Sport Opolski 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Nasza Wieś; reportaż 22:30 Puls Kościoła; magazyn 22:45 Legendy regionalne; cykl reportaży 23:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dzika Prowansja (Wild Provence); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Antenowe remanenty 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 15.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 15.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 364; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Reportaż 02:20 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dzika Prowansja (Wild Provence); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Antenowe remanenty 05:25 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Antenowe remanenty Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.20 Garfield Show 8.40 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 9.10 Zakochany wilczek - film anim. 10.55 Ramona i Beezus - komedia familijna, USA, 2010 13.05 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia, USA, 1990 14.50 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2014: Sopocka Noc Kabaretwa 16.45 Tata sam w domu 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w Państwie 20.05 Seksmisja - komedia sci - fi, Polska, USA 1983 22.40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 0.40 Enen - thriller, Polska, 2009 2.45 Magazyn sportowy 4.45 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa 5.00 Wstawaj Gramy TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 11.35 Kobieta na krańcu świata 12.15 Naga broń 2 i 1/2 - komedia, USA 1991 13.55 Akademia policyjna VI: Operacja Chaos - komedia, USA 1989 15.45 Lemony Snicket: Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń - komedia 18.00 Ugotowani - dokładka 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Zabójcza broń IV - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.40 Fatalna namiętność - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 1.10 MasterChef - program rozrywkowy 2.10 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.25 Sekrety Magii 3.45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Garfield Show 6.40 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 7.10 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 7.40 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 8.10 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.40 List dla króla - film familijny, Holandia 10.55 Galileo 12.55 Zaginiony skarb Wielkiego Kanionu - film przygodowy, Kanada, 2008 14.50 Lawina - thriller katastroficzny, USA, 1999 17.05 100 stopni poniżej zera - film sci - fi, USA, 2013 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Rocky V - dramat, USA, 1990 22.15 Furia - thriller, USA, 1978 0.40 Mordercze starcie - film akcji, USA 2011 2.30 Osobliwości kulturowe 3.30 Dekoratornia 4.00 4music 5.00 4music TV Puls 6.00 Allo Allo! - serial 8.50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 10.05 Aukcja w ciemno - reality TV 11.00 Łowcy okazji - serial dok. 11.55 Planeta 51 - film anim. 13.40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Diabeł z trzema złotymi włosami - baśń 14.55 Góra Czarownic - film familijny 16.55 Galaxy Quest - komedia 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Twierdza - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.45 Ciało - komedia, Polska 2003 0.50 Piątek trzynastego VII: Nowa krew - horror, USA 1988 2.35 Zobacz to! 3.10 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.55 JRG w akcji 4.20 Menu na miarę 4.45 Z archiwum policji 5.15 Zaginiony świat TVN 7 6.00 Szymon Majewski Show 7.10 Mango - Telezakupy 9.15 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 9.50 Agenci NCIS VIII - serial sensacyjny 10.55 Obóz Jezusa - film dok. 2006 12.45 Szeregowiec Benjamin - komedia, USA 15.05 Chisum - western, USA 1970 17.25 Walentynki - komedia, USA 2010 20.00 Czas patriotów - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 22.25 Czarna lista - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.30 Nie cierpię Walentynek - komedia, USA 2009 1.25 Sekrety Magii 3.30 Druga strona medalu - talk show 3.55 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.20 Druga strona medalu - talk show Puls 2 5:45 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 26 6:25 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 1 6:50 Dzielny szeryf Lucky Luke 8:25 H20 wystarrczy kropla. Nowa przyjaźń 10:45 Bambi 12:05 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 2 13:00 Piekielny hotel Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 2 14:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia Odcinek: 7 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby Odcinek: 4 16:10 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 4 16:35 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 5 17:05 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 6 17:35 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 18:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 3 18:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 8 19:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 3 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 102 Sezon: 6 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 21:50 Kryminalne zagadki Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 22:55 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 23:30 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 0:10 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 0:55 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 1:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 7 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 88 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 7 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 13 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 3 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 3 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 3 TV 6 6.00 Rodzina zastępcza 7.05 Mega Chichot 7.35 Benny Hill 8.50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 9.50 Asterix i Kleopatra - film anim. 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - film fantasy 13.10 Cesarzowa i wojownicy - dramat historyczny 15.20 Miesiąc miodowy z mamuśką - komedia 17.05 Jurajscy wojownicy 18.15 II wojna światowa z kosmosu - film dok. 20.00 Włatcy móch 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 22.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.35 Zabójcze promienie - film katastroficzny, USA, 2008 1.25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 1.55 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską 2.55 Włatcy móch 3.55 I like it 5.00 Szósty zmysł Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Tenis ATP 500 Rotterdam 9.00 Sport Flash 9.07 Tenis ATP 500 Rotterdam 11.00 Sport Flash 11.07 Magazyn Trans World Sport 12.05 Biathlon PŚ Oslo 13.15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie MŚ Heerenveen 17.00 Sport Flash 17.07 Magazyn alpejski 18.00 Sport Flash 18.07 Magazyn Cafe Futbol 19.45 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 22.00 Sport Flash 22.07 Magazyn golfowy 22.45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.00 Tenis ATP 500 Rotterdam 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Polska noc 8:00 Polska lista 9:00 Fejslista 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Weekend specjalny - zakochane numery 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:30 Look Like a Star 14:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Co się słucha 16:00 Winter City 20:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 WCZORAJSI - czyli taśmy prawdy 23:30 Klipy "bez majątek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5.30 Mój pierwszy 6.00 Express - informacje 6.15 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry 6.45 Gogglebox - magazyn 7.15 Criss Angel. Uwierz w magię 8.15 Luksusowe zachcianki 9.10 Na krawędzi życia - serial 9.40 Usterka 10.10 DeFacto 10.40 Wojny magazynowe 11.05 Wojny przewoźników 12.05 Wojny magazynowe 13.00 Piekielna autostrada - serial 14.00 Damy i Wieśniaczki 15.00 Ostre cięcie 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Usterka 16.40 Orzeł czy reszka? 17.45 Express - informacje 18.00 Wojny magazynowe 19.00 Handlarze 19.45 Express - informacje 20.00 Bogaci też płaczą 21.00 DeFacto 21.30 DeFacto 22.00 Bagaż osobisty - talk show 22.30 Tabu Polska 23.30 7 grzechów - program kryminalny 0.00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł 0.30 Wojny magazynowe 1.00 Wojny magazynowe 1.25 Ukryta prawda 2.20 Blisko ludzzi 2.50 DeFacto 3.20 Ola w trasie 3 3.45 Ola w trasie 3 4.15 Na poddaszu 4.45 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo tv 19:06 Vipo-disco hity 20:06 Koncert w Polo tv 21:31 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 3 7:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 4 7:50 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 19 8:00 Casper Odcinek: 4 8:10 Kot Felix Odcinek: 6 8:20 Kaczor Daffy Odcinek: 1 8:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 9 8:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 10 8:50 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 1 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2032 9:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2033 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2034 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2035 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2036 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 2 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 152 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 153 14:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 3 14:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 4 15:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 6 15:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 7 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 185 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 186 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 187 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 188 18:00 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 27 18:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 28 19:00 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 30 19:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 29 20:00 Goniąc motyle 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 318 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 319 23:00 Na placówce 1:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 8 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 198 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 127 3:00 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 2 4:00 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 6 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia 8:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 9:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 9:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 9:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Opowieść o św. Pawle 11:00 Z Benedyktem XVI rok, po roku Odcinek: 1 11:30 Nasz Max i jego przygoda z Biblią Odcinek: 3 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Sól ziemi 14:25 Charlie - historia zabawki 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze Odcinek: 2 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Spartakus Odcinek: 12 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Nadludzka miłość 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Retrospekcja 2:30 Spartakus Odcinek: 12 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Vatican Magazine 5:00 Sól ziemi 6:00 Trintity Goodheart 7:25 Tata - katolik nie jest mięczakiem 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6.00 Zawrócony - komedia, Polska 7.45 Archanioł cz. 3 - serial 8.45 Obcy krewni - komedia, USA, Niemcy 10.40 Krzyżacy cz. I - historyczny, Polska 12.35 Prywatna historia kina 13.05 Policyjna opowieść 2 - film sensacyjny, Hong Kong 15.15 Stara baśń - serial 16.10 Wyatt Earp - film przygodowy, USA 20.00 Spartan - dramat, USA, Niemcy 22.10 Londyński bulwar - film kryminalny USA, Wielka Brytania 0.25 Bliżej - dramat, USA, Wielka Brytania 2.35 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna, USA 4.35 Nic mnie nie dotknie - etiuda 5.10 Obcy - etiuda 5.40 Walkie talkie - etiuda 6.00 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 215 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 11 6:35 Podwodny raj Odcinek: 11 7:00 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 8 7:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 13 7:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 35 7:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 34 8:20 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 9 8:35 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 10 9:00 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 22 9:30 Planeta ludzi Odcinek: 1 10:30 Zwierzętom na ratunek Odcinek: 3 11:45 Idiota za granicą Odcinek: 2 12:40 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 1 13:45 Poszukiwacze zaginionych arcydzieł Odcinek: 6 14:40 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 5 15:15 Zielony raj Odcinek: 8 15:45 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 3 16:45 Godzina zero Odcinek: 12 18:00 Deszcz meteorytów w Czelabińsku 19:00 Życie po 11 września 20:00 Korea Połnocna z ukrycia 21:00 180 dni nad Bajkałem 22:00 24 godziny przed śmiercią Odcinek: 8 23:00 Kobieta o połowie twarzy 0:00 Ścigani Odcinek: 1 0:30 Ścigani Odcinek: 2 1:00 Siwa - wrota pustyni Odcinek: 5 1:30 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 11 2:00 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 11 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 3 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 4 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 43 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 42 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 16 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 51 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 1 TVP ABC 05:20 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 1 - Alarm nad Bóbrzą; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Lis Leon - Wilki morskie, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smerfy - Smerfne Walentynki, odc. 50 (Walentynki) (My Smurfy Valentine); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 21; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Przypadki zwierzojeża - Duże jest piękne, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i latające talerze, odc. 12 (Postman Pat and the flying saucers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 - W opałach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 17 Jeden dzień na Zanzibarze emisja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 14; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Lubię to; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Zawody sportowe, odc. 15 (Sports day, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 20; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Domisie - Porwanie Pysi; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Maks i Ruby - Walentynka Maksa 13 (Max's Valentine); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Pszczółka Maja - Okulary Bodzia, odc. 51 (Barry's Glasses); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Lato Muminków (.); film animowany kraj prod.Finlandia, Austria, Polska (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 O czym one mówią - odc. 20; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Ziarno. 25 urodziny Ziarna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 17 Jeden dzień na Zanzibarze emisja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 14; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Pan Patyk się żeni (Knerten gifter seg) - txt. str. 777 75'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2010); reż.:Martin Lund; wyk.:Adrian Gronnevik Smith, Pernille Sorensen, Jan Gunnar Roise, Petrus A. Christensen, Per Jansen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tola, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Smerfy - Uściski dla Marudy, odc. 79 (A Houg For A Grouchy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Miś Uszatek - Stary zegar, odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Pszczółka Maja - Okulary Bodzia, odc. 51 (Barry's Glasses); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 20; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 8 Żyrafa fa fa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 A ja jestem - Antylopa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Mali światowcy - odc. 5; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 3; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Przypadki zwierzojeża - Więcej światła, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i zmiana fachu, odc. 13 (Postman Pat and the job swap day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 17; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 20; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Papierowy teatrzyk - Szewczyk Dratewka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Tom and Keri - In the Rain, odc. 8; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - Dzień na nie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Maks i Ruby - Bajka Ruby 25 (Ruby writes a story); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Magiczna grzechotka, odc. 80 (The magic rattle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Podwieczorek, odc. 15; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Na zdrowie, panno Klementyno, odc. 52 (Bless ou Miss Cassandra); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kruk, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tom and Keri - In the Rain, odc. 8; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Mali światowcy - odc. 5; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 5 - Podróż do krainy marzeń - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 49 Mózg, cz 2 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Smerfy - Magiczna grzechotka, odc. 80 (The magic rattle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Lalka - odc. 5/9 - Widziadło - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Soul Power (3) (Soul Power (3)); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Białe szaleństwo (Nord) 75'; komedia kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); reż.:Rune Denstad Langlo; wyk.:Anders Baasmo Christiansen, Kyrre Hellum, Marte Aunemo, Mads Sjogard Pettersen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Kulturanek - Intermedia (s. III, odc. 7); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Style życia - Legendy Magnum Photos - Muhammad Ali w obiektywie Thomasa Hoepkera (Muhammad Ali by Thomas Hoepker); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Księga Przestrzeni - odc. 6 Między blokiem a kamienicą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Krótkie filmy kostiumowe - Żelazna obroża; film TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Krótkie filmy kostiumowe - Zabijaka; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Hala odlotów - Czy seks to przeżytek? (s. IV, odc. 7); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jose Carreras - Pieśni z różnych stron świata (Jose Carreras - Around the World); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Mają Komorowską; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z...Mają Komorowską - Cwał - txt. str. 777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Żyła sobie baba (Zhila - byla odna baba) 149'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2011); reż.:Andrey Smirnov; wyk.:Darya Ekamasova, Nina Ruslanova, Vladislav Abashin, Roman Madyanov; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Studio Kultura - Filmy Grzegorza Packa - Idź do Luizy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Filmy Grzegorza Packa - Idź do Luizy 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Pacek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Teraz animacje! - Danny Boy; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocne - Kobieta bez głowy (La Mujer sin cabeza) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, Francja, Włochy, Hiszpania (2008); reż.:Lucrecia Martel; wyk.:Maria Onetto, Claudia Cantero, Cesar Bordon, Daniel Genoud; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Młoda Polska - Lato miłości 23'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Marcin Filipowicz; wyk.:Jaśmina Polak, Grzegorz Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę - T'Pau (T'Pau); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę - Sting (Sting); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Sędziowie 59'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Konrad Swinarski; wyk.:Wiktor Sadecki, Roman Burkot, Jerzy Trela, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jerzy Nowak, Bolesław Smela, Krzysztof Litwin, Krystyna Feldman, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Zaproszenie - Tam gdzie Półksiężyc i Krucyfiks pospołu...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Święta Matka Kinga; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Banderia Prutenorum (Księga chorągwi) Jana Długosza odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 40 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 40); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Wielka wojna w małych rękach - 3/8 (Small Hands in a Big War); serial fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzieje kultury polskiej - Królestwo bez korony; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Przewodnik Historyczny Bogusława Wołoszańskiego - Bastion cz. 1/2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tannenberg; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o nornicy: Niezwyczajna zażyłość - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zamek w Montresor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia żebraczki w Moskwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Serce matki 84'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1938); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Stanisława Angel Engelówna, Irena Malkiewicz Domańska, Kazimierz Wilamowski, Lidia Wysocka, Ina Benita, Mieczysław Cybulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Inwazja cz. 1; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 41 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 41); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wielka wojna w małych rękach - 4/8 (Small Hands in a Big War); serial fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /21/ - "Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy" - Hanka Ordonówna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Ex Libris - odc. 203; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wiadomości - 15.02.1992; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Pokolenie 84'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1954); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Urszula Modrzyńska, Tadeusz Janczar, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Roman Polański, Zbigniew Cybulski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Ludwik Benoit, Kazimierz Wichniarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Żegnajcie Towarzysze - Żegnajcie Towarzysze - odc. 1. Zwycięstwo. 1975 - 1979 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Inwazja cz. 3; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Kresowym szlakiem: Zaleszczyki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Królowie przeklęci - Zamordowana królowa 2/5 (La reine etranglee, ep. 2); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kawaleria powietrzna - Smutny żołnierz czyli pożegnanie z bronią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Szczur 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat, Michał Pawlicki, Janusz Bukowski, Ewa Szykulska, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sylwester Maciejewski, Agnieszka Różańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenki o mojej Warszawie cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenka o mojej Warszawie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 1200 Muzeów - odc. 3 Prywatne muzea regionalne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (86); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Węgorzyno; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /91/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 8; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - 25 urodziny Ziarna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Komediantka - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wielkopolskie Rezerwaty Przyrody - Rezerwaty faunistyczne; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Puchar Zakopanego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Św. Krzyża w Gdańsku; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 W karnawałowym rytmie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia drwala - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Jak to jest z tym życiem?; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Na ratunek zagrożonym gatunkom; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /91/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /34/ - "Chłopcy radarowcy" - Andrzej Rosiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1107 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod dachami Paryża. Wieczór piosenki francuskiej cz. 3; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Duże jest piękne; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13* - Narodziny gwiazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Komediantka - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 8; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pod Tatrami - Puchar Zakopanego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /91/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1107 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Duże jest piękne; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13* - Narodziny gwiazdy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (232); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Na ratunek zagrożonym gatunkom; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:55 Humor w odcinkach - Klinika pod Wyrwigroszem - Skarb (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 ALLEWIZJA - magazyn rozrywkowy (2); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - (52); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 80 Ramona; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Tłusty czwartek /1/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Życie to Kabaret - Kraj się śmieje - Mowa ciała (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Życie to Kabaret - Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko. Grabowski na cztery pory roku (2) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 6. Pueblo - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pomorski król - ziemniak - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Szperacze.tv - (13); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Tylko jeden skecz - "Porodówka" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /2/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (17) - Dziki Zachód; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /38/ - "Batumi" - Filipinki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Poszukiwany /3/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Co jest śmieszne (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tylko jeden skecz - "U lekarza" - Kabaret Dudek; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2009 odc. 3 (33rd International Circus Festival of Monte Carlo 2009); widowisko kraj prod.Monako (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (The best 3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Co jest śmieszne (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą (Lepiej być piękną i bogatą) - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1993); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Ryszard Pietruski, Aleksander Bielawski, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Męska choroba /6/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Wolna chata /7/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (55); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Tylko jeden skecz - "Alibaba i 40 rozbójników" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /6/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Jack Nicholson (3); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 6); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaret TEY (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 ALLEWIZJA - magazyn rozrywkowy (2); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Sąsiedzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Głos Mediów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Małgorzata Niemirska - odc. 113; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:17 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:04 Tak to się robi; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:27 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:15 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Prawdę mówiąc - Timothy Snyder - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 04:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia